


Both

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GREAT PYRENEES ARE LIVING POLAR BEAR DOGS, I swear, Multi, Naga is a Great Pyrenees, Omega Mako, how is that not a tag yet, just domsetic cuteness, search it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra can’t count.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I NEED MORE WRITING IDEAS!
> 
> IM RUNNING DRY!

Mako shrieks as he’s attacked by a rabid beast.

“Naga, no!” Mako screeches, attempting to get the dog off of himself.

The Great Pyrenees just wags her tail as she sits on Mako.

Mako had been spending too much time with Pabu so Naga deemed it time to finally take the omega’s attention.

“Naga, food!’ Asami calls.

Mako is finally able to breathe again as Naga takes off to eat some food.

Asami snickers at his predicament but helps him up anyways.

“Thank y- Asami!” Mako shrieks as Asami picks him up in bridal style.

“You are very welcome,” the alpha teases.

Mako huffs in irritation but allows Asami to carry him.

She throws him onto the bed much to the omega’s disdain but climbs in a moment later.

And that’s how Korra finds them.

Asami wrapped around Mako with Naga near their feet.

Korra chuckles and it wakes Mako.

The omega was a very light sleeper despite being able to sleep for long periods of time.

“Well, now I’m jealous,” Korra remarks, climbing into bed on Mako’s other side.

“Of who? Do you want Me, Asami, or Naga?” Mako asks sleepily.

“Both,” Korra says, pressing a kiss to the omega’s temple.

Mako hums and closes his eyes again.

A moment later though, he wakes up again.

“Wait, both? I gave you three options Korra. Do you know how to count?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
